


[翻译]great whales of the sea

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Outer Space, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Whales, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: “鲸鱼会发声。”巴基说，大为震动。“它们唱歌。”史蒂夫漫不经心地说。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	[翻译]great whales of the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [great whales of the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806188) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



> 作者注：文中提到的“座头鲸之歌”见[这里](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-7QrQ0cbpg)。（需要科学上网）

2018年12月10日，娜塔莎发短信给他。

_娜：旅行者2号离开了太阳系_

这则信息给人感觉像是什么暗号，主要是巴基没能马上理解其中含义。“旅行者2号是什么东西？”他高声询问。

史蒂夫也在客厅里，坐在巴基对面的沙发上，闻言抬起头，动作活似一只警觉的狗。“嗯？”

巴基没在沙发上。巴基正盘腿坐在壁炉前的毯子上，低头看着手机，让暖意渗透到骨头深处。“旅行者2号。”巴基重复道。

“嗯。”史蒂夫应了一声，顿时没了兴趣。他先移开视线，随后脑袋也垂回书里。派不上用场。

_巴基：什么_

_娜：你喜欢宇宙_

_娜：所以我觉得你想知道_

_巴基：我再问一遍……什么_

几周前，巴基在夜里读了一篇讲黑洞的文章，他被吓得够呛，所以给娜塔莎发短信，想和她交流自己对存在的恐惧，毕竟像史蒂夫这样的听众只会平静地望着他，说“那就别想太多”。

很明显，那在小娜的世界里就代表“你喜欢宇宙”。问题在于，巴基的确喜欢宇宙。他还对宇宙有相当程度的恐惧心理，因为就算对他这样千疮百孔的大脑来说，想到有那种令光都无法逃逸的引力存在，也还是会汗毛倒竖。

然而。娜塔莎没有再解释，所以他只好自己搜索。

旅行者2号在冷战末期发射升空，那时他忙着被冻起来再被解冻，可没什么时间加强科学素养。与序号不一致的是，旅行者1号则在16天后发射，带着探索外太空的使命驶向太阳系。

41年后的今天，两艘探测器都已离开了太阳系，继续探索星际空间。

巴基把手机小心地放在地毯上，望着天花板陷入沉思。半小时后，思考告一段落，他给娜塔莎回短信。

_巴基：很好_

_娜：我也觉得_

对话到此结束。娜塔莎传达了这则模糊的信息，巴基只能独自消化这个新知识，所以他立刻分享给了史蒂夫。

“那是个探测器，”他说，“旅行者2号。宇宙探测器。”

“听起来不错。”史蒂夫头也不抬地说。

“我也这么说。它1977年发射升空。”

“噢。”

“还有一艘旅行者1号。”

“一般是要这么编号。”

巴基俯身继续看手机。两艘探测器都完成了它们最初的使命，但还将继续它们的航行，直至能源耗尽。

“嘿，”巴基突然说，“嘿。你了解这些吗？”

“我了解这些宇宙探测器吗？”史蒂夫反问，这才抬起头来好好地看着巴基。

“对。”巴基有些不耐烦。

“具体情况不了解，但知道个大概。他们第一次让我补课时，我读到过NASA，”史蒂夫点点头，“不过篇幅很短。1945到2012年的一段简史。”

巴基还不能串起各大历史文化事件的时间线，只能借助与暗杀相关的线索。脑中的空洞里被冬日战士那几十年间的模糊回忆填满了。而无论技术突破还是科技革新和发现，只要不是巴基日常使用的工具，都与他无关。

但这个……这个。

这些小小的探测器们航行了如此之远。

他认真地读下去，如饥似渴地看着那篇文章，直到——

名为“金唱片”的章节再次让他目瞪口呆。

_“每个旅行者探测器都携带一张镀金唱片，以期被宇宙中其他外星高智慧生物发现。唱片中收录了用以表述地球上各种文化及生命的图像，一系列具体信息，不同的语言讲的问候语（比如，当时的联合国秘书长和时任美国总统，以及地球上的孩子们），还有一首歌，‘地球之音’，这首歌包含鲸鱼的声音，宝宝的哭声，海浪敲击岩石的声音，以及音乐合集……”_

鲸鱼的声音？

他们将地球刻录在一张金唱片上，再把它投向遥远的星际空间，希望有人能找到它，哪怕那时人类存在的痕迹都不复存在。图像、信息、人类的语言和问候、音乐——

还有鲸鱼的声音。

除了人类语言，他们还选择鲸鱼来代表这座星球上的生物。巴基听过鲸鱼的声音吗？听起来到底什么样？

肯定很美。

“鲸鱼会发声。”巴基说，大为震动。

“它们唱歌。”史蒂夫漫不经心地说。

唱歌？它们唱歌？鲸鱼的声音被定义为歌声？什么意思？像鸟鸣一样吗？听起来是什么样，是在水下吗？

“你怎么知道？”巴基问，“你为什么知道？”

“听说有些人有时会听鲸鱼的歌声帮助睡眠。”史蒂夫说。他翻了一页书，声音很响。

巴基沉吟着：“有些人……比如你？”

史蒂夫从书里抬起眼：“我一开始试了很多方法。”

“有用吗？”

“没有。不过问题不在鲸鱼，在于我。”史蒂夫说。

“你睡得很香。”

史蒂夫点点头：“现在是了。”

现在，巴基才是睡不好的那个人。

他们用规律的日程安排来缓解睡眠问题，每晚十点半，闹钟都会响起；不管巴基正在做什么，他都会站起身，给手机充上电，再把自己锁在浴室里半小时，淋浴，洗脸润肤，刷牙。他的枕头里放了薰衣草，床边放着加湿器。他11点准时上床，如果那晚状况理想，他会在史蒂夫午夜上床睡觉前进入梦乡，夜里他总是醒来好几次，感受到史蒂夫的体重，转而又沉沉睡去。

但并非一直如此。有时他整晚都醒着，盯着天花板辗转反侧，而史蒂夫在他身边轻声打呼，就算巴基陷入梦魇也睡得很沉。

有时候史蒂夫一早醒来，会发现他在床边的地板上，裹着毯子，直直地望着卧室的门槛。

现在还没到睡眠时间，但巴基突然从他的据点站了起来。

史蒂夫说：“还好吗，巴克？”

“没事，”巴基说，又道，“我要去读书。在床上。”

史蒂夫抬起头。他看着巴基时，表情永远这么温暖，嘴唇柔软，眼睫毛在脸颊上投下一片阴影。这么做违反了日程，他并没有直说，但巴基读出了他眼中的关切。“要我和你一起吗？”

“不用。”巴基说，然后为自己拒绝的速度太快感到抱歉。不过史蒂夫没有回应。他可能有点受伤，只是没有表现出来。巴基之后会补偿他的。

“好。那我在楼下小点声。”

巴基调侃道：“别闹腾。这可是周一晚上。”

史蒂夫给他行了个礼：“放心吧，兄弟。”

巴基离开了客厅，溜进他们的卧室，关上门。他在浴室前停了好一会儿，短暂地权衡了一下要不要在上床前完成睡前准备工作，但焦躁的心情尚未平复，所以他最终只是给手机充上电，然后躺在了被单上，没有钻进被窝。

闹钟还是会在十点半响起。他到时候再起床。

床头柜里放着史蒂夫买给他的那副昂贵的降噪耳机，所以巴基打开抽屉，拿出耳机戴上，莫名其妙地有种罪恶感。有时他只是戴着耳机一动不动地坐在黑暗中，什么都不听。

不过今晚，他把耳机连上手机，搜索鲸鱼的歌声。

充斥耳畔的先是流水声的白噪音。他闭上眼睛，仰面躺下，默默等待着。他不确定将要听到什么，但听到悲叹般的哀叫声转为节奏分明的低声呼号，他像是被击中了一般，一把扯掉耳机，把它们扔到床尾，气喘不停。

他的心怦怦跳动，眼眶湿热。

这他妈什么情况。

他用手捂住嘴，跪坐在床上，平复呼吸。等到平静下来，他取回了耳机，小心地再次戴上，重新回到水下。

在他平复心情的同时，歌曲的旋律也变了，一连串和谐的共振洗刷着他，让他汗毛倒竖。歌声仿佛就在唇齿之间回荡。巴基对着掌心低泣，颤抖不已。他的胸口被哀伤的呼号声和仿佛来自悲哀的游魂的痛苦的哀嚎声填满了。

没曾想到会这么震撼，把脸埋在掌心。

婉转的歌声渐渐变为低沉起伏的咕噜声。有那么一会儿，交替反复的歌声直奔脊柱，深入脑髓，让他感觉身体有些不适。

巴基逼迫自己做了个深呼吸。他感觉自己很蠢，躺在凌乱的床单上，不停地想着“它们在相互交谈”。

这并非什么新发现。他也没有做出惊人的科学发现。有人在海里放了个麦克风，录下了这段缥缈难忘、不规律的旋律，又把它刻录进了一艘探测器，投向了宇宙。那要是鲸鱼在说话呢？这颗孤独的星球上，凡是有知觉的动物都有办法和同类交流。

也许他只是入戏太深。也许是因为它们听起来太悲伤了。

巴基从旋律中听出了忧郁的共振，他把这首歌看作一首哀歌，但这也是他主观的印象。这声音催人泪下，是因为巴基伤心吗？他为什么对自己的解读如此自信？

哀伤，他想。声调转高，在水下回荡。只有一只鲸鱼在发声吗？它得到回应了吗？

除了时不时响起的气泡声，只能听到这个孤独的声音——海平面下，这曲萦绕心头的挽歌走了很远很远。

歌曲放完了，巴基又从头重放。

一开始的情绪波动已经逐渐平稳。声音深入骨髓，这感觉很不错；每声哭号都仿佛钻进了他的肋骨下，把他卷入波涛之中。

变幻莫测的大海和浩瀚无垠的宇宙之间的确没有太大的区别。

幽深，冥暗，巨物在深处蠢蠢而动。

他沉浸在自己的思绪中，都没有注意到歌曲又放完了一遍。不过他倒是觉察到卧室的门开了，史蒂夫正站在门口。尽管耳机价格不菲，巴基依然拥有超级听力；他依稀听到史蒂夫的问话，不过要靠读唇语才能辨别出来：“我可以进来吗？”

巴基取下耳机。“好。”

“我敲了门，”史蒂夫柔声说，往床边走来，“你可能没听到。”

“没有。抱歉。”

不知何时，巴基已经滚到了床的正中间，穿着袜子的双脚垂在床脚。史蒂夫走到了床边，在巴基脑袋那边的床垫上坐下，弯下身在巴基的太阳穴处印下一个吻。“嘿，哥们。”

“嘿。”巴基嘟囔道。他并没有做什么需要躲着史蒂夫的亏心事，但他还是莫名有些心虚。他需要坦白，但是他还没从鲸鱼歌声中缓过神。

“准备好上床睡觉了吗？”史蒂夫问，指尖轻轻扫过巴基散乱的头发。巴基显然不在读书，但他也没问巴基在做什么。

“我们把鲸鱼送上了太空。”巴基脱口而出，亲耳听过后，他也明白了原因。完全合理。没有更好的选择了。

史蒂夫对他眨了眨眼：“是这样吗。”他缓缓说道。

“他们录下了它们的歌声，”巴基翻身趴在床上，抬起头认真地望着史蒂夫，“把它们放在探测器上，一直送到太阳系边缘。”

“噢，”史蒂夫说。他还在轻轻抚摸着巴基的头皮，动作轻柔缓慢。“鲸鱼，是吗？”

“对。”巴基低声道。

史蒂夫的目光中的爱意清晰又坚定，让巴基鼻子酸了，他有些多愁善感起来。也许他们没有像两艘探测器那样横穿太阳系，但他们跨越千山万水才再次相遇。

有点像两只迁徙的鲸鱼。

“你确定你还好吗？”史蒂夫低声问。他又一次垂下那凌乱的金发脑袋，在巴基的眉间吻了一下，“我可以给你泡茶。”

“如果我是鲸鱼，你还想要我吗？”巴基问，“你会为我唱歌吗？”

史蒂夫轻哼一声：“你知道我五音不全。”

巴基讥笑道：“你也是鲸鱼，大天才。”

“噢，如果是那样，”史蒂夫终于开口，“我当然会为你唱歌。”

巴基闭上眼，深吸了一口气。听完鲸歌让他筋疲力尽。确实该睡觉了。“那么我会找到回你身边的路。”

“那太好了，”史蒂夫轻抚巴基的头发，“我还想要你。我永远都要你，巴克。”

巴基喉咙头哽住了。“我得起来洗个脸，”他哑声道，“别说了。什么都别说了，你漂漂亮亮的就好。”

史蒂夫的嘴角弯起，笑得深情，一边的眉毛高高扬起。“去洗漱吧。我脱光衣服，在床上等你。”

“动作轻点，”巴基说着，一边微笑着撑起身体，“沉默是金。”

“要是我唱歌呢？”史蒂夫轻声问。

巴基把腿伸到床尾，直起身来。“不是五音不全吗，”他说，“等你成了鲸鱼再来找我吧。”

半个小时后，等到巴基洗完澡，清新湿润，头发在脑后绑成一个松松的辫子，他爬上床，躺在光溜溜的史蒂夫身边，把脑袋埋进他的胸口。巴基把史蒂夫结实的胳膊拉到自己胸前，史蒂夫醒了过来。“我看，还是人呢。”巴基柔声道，亲吻史蒂夫的脖颈。

“嗯……”史蒂夫嘟哝着，把巴基揽进怀里，“好像是。”

“也许明天吧。”

他们第二天起床时，史蒂夫依然没有变成鲸鱼。早餐后，史蒂夫出了趟门，回来时手里拿着一个环保购物袋，里面装着个方正扁平的东西。

“你给我带了什么？”巴基问，他正窝在沙发里。

“一张唱片。”史蒂夫说。

巴基没想到会有礼物，所以激动地坐起身。“音乐？”

“嗯，”史蒂夫说，“不算是？”他把唱片从袋子里拿出来，举了起来。

唱片的套子有些旧了，边缘破旧。蓝绿相间的背景上画着一只跃出水面的鲸鱼。左上角用白字写着专辑名：座头鲸之歌。

“我查过了，”史蒂夫说，“这张专辑在1970年发售。这是第一张被公之于众的鲸鱼的声音。和你的金唱片不完全一样，不过——”

巴基丢下了他的毯子，冲过房间，用一个凶狠热烈的吻打断了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫在没弄掉唱片的情况下接住了巴基。

这次，他们一起听了唱片。史蒂夫轻轻地把它放在唱片机上，调整唱针，直到温暖的噼啪声响起，又和巴基裹着毯子一同靠在了沙发上。

巴基的胃部翻涌，期待又紧张。哪怕史蒂夫知道他将要听到什么——说实话，比巴基知道得早多了。理智告诉他没什么好紧张的。巴基只知道他近来关注的多是被人们含蓄地称为“小众”的领域，大众的爱好似乎不在他的考虑范围之内，但史蒂夫从不会扫他的兴致。

随着优雅的利维坦的孤独歌声传遍舒适的客厅，史蒂夫发出一声轻叹，巴基也放松了下来。

“我都忘了它们听起来有多忧郁了，”史蒂夫承认道，紧了紧环着巴基的手，“大概这就是为什么它们不能帮我入眠。”

“它们唱歌的原因有很多，”巴基说，“我查过了。求偶，找到回家的路。让同类知道它们的位置。也许听起来很伤心，但它们和我们一样，只是在和彼此交流。它们会得到回应的。”

他又开始浮想联翩，想到了嵌在金唱片上的悠远歌声，飞越银河系去往未知之地，这让他他安心了许多。

史蒂夫把脸埋在巴基的肩窝里。“你好，”他悄声道，“我在呢。”

“嗨，”巴基也轻声说，嗓音沙哑，“我也在。”


End file.
